Reedshine (MV)
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Reedshine Reedshine |familyt=Mate: Kits: |familyl=Appledusk Applefrost, Willownose, Shyheart |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Unknown |deadbooks = None}} Reedshine is a dark orange she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Although not mentioned by name, Mapleshade notes that Appledusk took Reedshine as his mate, and that they had a daughter, who later would have Shellheart. As a result, Mapleshade despises Appledusk and his entire lineage, including Reedshine, as Appledusk took another mate, despite promising to only love her. In the Novellas Mapleshade's Vengeance :At a Gathering, as Mapleshade and Appledusk finish talking to each other, Reedshine approaches Appledusk. She calls to him, telling him that she has been looking for him everywhere. She asks that he come listen to some ShadowClan cats who were telling a funny story about a frog. After a moment's hesitation, Appledusk agrees and Reedshine coaxes him towards the cats with her tail resting on her back. This angers Mapleshade, who silently tells Reedshine to stay away from him, because he was hers. :She is seen again when Mapleshade, Appledusk, and the RiverClan patrol enter RiverClan's camp after th death of Mapleshade and Appledusk's kits. She rushes over to the patrol, asking whether someone fell into the river and whether Appledusk was okay. Appledusk says that he is fine, but needs to speak with Darkstar. Reedshine proceeds to question him, asking why Mapleshade was here. Appledusk doesn't reply because Darkstar arrives. :Appledusk admits that he is the kit's father, and asks Reedshine for forgiveness. Reedshine is both confused and concerned, asking Appledusk what she is supposed to be forgiving him for. Appledusk goes onto explain that they are his and Mapleshade's kits, and how they had been meeting secret. However, Reedshine is not angered. In fact, when Darkstar asks how she could know that she could trust Appledusk, Reedshine leaps to his defense, confidently and assertively stating that Appledusk is the most loyal RiverClan warrior, and that if she can forgive him, everyone should be able to. Darkstar agrees not to punish him, although she casts Mapleshade out. Mapleshade begs Appledusk for help, but Reedshine presses up against him and hisses for Mapleshade to go away, saying she has caused enough trouble for one night. :Mapleshade later returns to RiverClan to seek revenge on Appledusk. Appledusk and his apprentice, Perchpaw, pass by the spot where she is hidden. Appledusk is attempting to teach Perchpaw how to jump, although the apprentice is not very successful. Reedshine shows up and offers to leap at Perchpaw to show him how it is done. Appledusk rejects her offer, saying she should think about the kits of theirs she is expecting. Reedshine protests, saying she's not sick, but Appledusk argues that he doesn't want Perchpaw to hurt her by mistake, and that the kits were too precious for that. The three of them move away from Mapleshade, discussing battle tactics. :Later that day, Perchpaw returns to the same spot, where Mapleshade ambushes him. Appledusk rushes to the scene as well and Mapleshade confronts him. As she does, Reedshine arrives and demands to know what is going on. As she does, Mapleshade leaps at Reedshine, saying she and her kits must die. Appledusk blocks Mapleshade's way and ends up being killed by her. Mapleshade has a vision of Patchkit beside Appledusk, and staggers towards her kit. Reedshine growls at her to stay back. She proceeds to say that Mapleshade's deeds were awful, but that Mapleshade had not won, as Appledusk would live on in his descendants forever. Mapleshade hisses that she would take it out on them, too, then turns away. Perchpaw starts to pursue her, but Reedshine calls him back, saying that Mapleshade had done enough damage and should be left to crawl away and die. Trivia *Victoria Holmes revealed Reedshine's name on a personal letter to a fan, along with the name of her kits.Revealed on Victoria Holmes Letter 2 *Vicky thinks that Reedshine and this cat are one and the same. Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Characters Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Appledusk: Kits: :Willownose: :Shyheart: :Applefrost: Grandson: :Shellheart: Great-Grandsons: :Oakheart: :Crookedstar: Great-Great-Grandson: :Stonefur: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Silverstream: Great-Great-Great-Grandsons: :Reedwhisker: :Stormfur: :Perchkit: Great-Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Feathertail: :Primrosepaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandkit: :Pikepaw: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Tree References and Citations Category:Minor Character Category:Females Category:Queen Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance characters